Martini Glass
by Quiche Lorraine
Summary: This is Rin's life, everything's handed to you. She's swimming in rich extravagancy. Until one day she decides to grow up. Her father's barely around. She wants someone to play with, a motherfigure. At the zoo everything changes when she meets Kagome.
1. The Tyrant and Buster Keaton

**Quiche:** _Hi all! This is my very first fanfic! Hehe, I'm so excited. _

_Anyhoo, just so you know there is a LEMON towards the end of the story. It's just an image to maintain--for the character, not me. _

_Anyhoo, VOILA- Matini Glass! ENJOY. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_The Tyrant and Buster Keaton_

His hard, stoic exterior attracts inquiries from society. His life consists of business luncheons, name-brand suits, black SUVs, supermodels, and his daughter. He has never had real friends; friends slow him down—friends are for people with no real subject in life. His 'girlfriends' _receive_ a copacetic purely sexual based relationship with him; none lasting more than a week.

He has been renowned for the establishment of his own publishing enterprise at the age of 21 under his father's eminent corporation. Adverted by the public it has gained world-wide attention and had extricated itself from his father's branch by his 23rd birthday.

His daughter was born by then. He was first seen with her when she was merely a week old; she was being held by his half-brother. After 8 years, no one has publicly seen him hold or touch her. Though it is evident that he is happiest when he is around his daughter, he had never been seen smiling _happily_ but only with her. What of the mother? Perhaps he thought she was below par of his family. Perhaps she died? To this day no one knows anything about her, not even her name or the relationship with the great corporate prince.

No one has dared questioned him of her. One interviewer had. After a magazine had printed some private details about her he, the interviewer, was found dead two days later in his bed, beaten to death. The family subpoenaed for the article to be removed from the archive, and had no further proclamations about the incident since. Investigators found no real evidence to convict anyone for murder. This caused further more controversy towards the imperial family— they were too guarded for their own good.

…

"Okay everyone! Remember to bring back your consent forms for the field trip next week!" Her teacher chimed as the bell rang, distinguishing that school was over.

She grabbed her notebooks and stuffed it into her pink and white backpack. She glanced back to see her friend, Leah do the same. She zipped it close and slung it across her back. She turned around and faced her friend, "Do you want to come over today, Leah? I can show you my new doll!" She gave her a toothy grin and awaited her friend to give her an answer.

Leah was her best friend. She told her everything, and vice versa. She had nice, silky jet black hair and incredibly beautiful blue eyes that was her focal point of her features, but that wasn't why she befriended her of course. She shook her head, "No, I start my karate lessons today, remember?" they started walking toward the exit of the classroom. They saw a rather short skinny man with barely any hair on his shiny bald head, dressed in a dark blue-black suit by the door. Leah shone a grin at him, "Hi Mr. Jaken!" She turned her head to her friend, "I'll see ya tomorrow Rin."

Rin smiled back and waved as Leah walked out the classroom. She smiled at Jaken's greetings in response and slowly made out of the school.

Jaken was her babysitter/escort. He had been tending to her needs since the day she was born; he is also her father's most trusted and loyal servant. He had been serving for the family for nearly 35 years. She had no idea how old Jaken was.

She spotted a white SUV in front of the school. It was her ride, her official ride. She picked the color, father preferred black but black was too 'government' and professional for her. She hated it. It was way too quiet in the car. No one put on the radio, Jaken said it wasn't a "party car" just a ride to escort her to places.

Reaching upon 10 feet of it Jaken ran to open the car door for her, per father's demands. She would always laugh, he would be out of breath—he would mutter curses after she entered the car, not knowing she could still hear.

Rin climbed into the fancy white SUV, upon closing the door she could hear Jaken quietly complain about his legs being "too short for this job" among other things. It was a 15-minute commute to her home. And she was never to roll down the windows, she never fully understood why.

Bored, the girl played with her hair. She's always loved her hair. It was long and brown. Sometimes it was frizzy sometimes it was silky and straight—that was her favorite aspect of her hair, her hair differentiated on the weather.

She sighed, she hated going back home. She felt lonely and blank… she had no one to play with when she got home. She suggested she had a babysitter, or a nanny of some sort but father blew it off. He said it was unnecessary, besides Jaken was watching her. All the time.

She took her bag off and laid her body across the leather-bound seats her father newly had installed. She heaved another sigh. She collected memories of watching 'The General' a couple of weeks ago; she especially marveled the scene where Buster Keaton was standing on top of the train to see his father.

Her vibrant mocha brown eyes wandered off to the sunroof. She sighed. She bore for excitement.

…

Dressed in a silk navy blue Armani suit, his silver hair cascaded down to his waist. He had the most unusual colored eyes. He had cold, lucid golden eyes that depicted beauty. He seldom left his office, generally for only meetings.

It was three o'clock. Rin would be home by now.

He fancied the kid; she was the single most important thing in the world. However he did not have too much time to spend with her, business always seemed to come first. So in a way she was not first priority. But he loved her, he'd never loved anyone—maybe his mother.

The media often found his overprotection of Rin incestuous. Lethargic, doltish idiots he would call them. After these rumors flooded every publication he did not own, he was 'forced' to broadcast incriminating stories of others through his media corporations. It was rivalry ongoing after 5 years.

Busybodies flied by his office. He had slightly tinted glass doors you couldn't see anything from the outside. He enjoyed his privacy. Very much so that he has his own bathroom.

A rather beautiful woman, in her early twenty's, entered the room. She had gorgeous blonde hair she put it up in a high pony tail. As soon as she stepped inside his office he could smell her perfume, Chanel Number Five.

"Mr. Taisho, Miss Michelle is here." She announced and promptly left, opening the door for another woman to enter, his girlfriend.

She was gorgeous, brunette, and had feline green eyes. She resembled very much to Vivien Leigh. She stepped into the office, giving his assistant a stale stare and closed the door. "You didn't call," she walked up to him slowly, swaying her hips alluringly if not naturally.

He ignored her completely, he was still typing. She stopped a few feet away from his important desk, "why didn't you?" He looked up from his work and saw her standing with her hands on her hips, her legs apart.

Michelle saw him stand up, and walk up to her. She stood firmly to her ground, "Well?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep, sensual kiss.

Any girl would kill or die to be in her position right now, and she knew it. No girl could resist him.

She gave into it, completely. He guided her to the wall and pushed her against it, she let out a stifled moan. He let her hands roam free around his body. Without hesitation he lifted her skirt up high and allowed her to unbutton his pants, "Oh, Sess…" she groaned sensualistic, when she saw a bulge in his boxers. Her hands grasped tight on his buttocks and pulled him in, against her groin. He let his hardened member out, he saw her lick her lower lip. She smiled slyly at him. He literally ripped her silk underpants off and felt her push her bosoms against his chest.

"You…didn't call," she whispered into his ear. Her warm breath tingled against his skin. She may be trying to make a point, but her tone urged him to continue. A moment ago she had been mad at him for not calling her after their date yesterday, now she was wet and ready to go. He smirked at her willingness to have sex in a moment's expense. Kissing her lips, he pushed into her wet surface. She moaned into his mouth, a sign for him to go deeper.

He gyrated in and out of her. She perceived much satisfaction and cried out his name—he knew she had not come yet "Bitch, quiet." he growled into her ear. He quickened his pace and grunted. He could feel her muscles tighten, she searched for his lips, and he ignored her plea. Soon, he had reached his climax. He ejaculated, she then reached hers. She gasped, "Mm, Sesshomaru." She kissed his neck but felt him pull away. He pulled his pants up and walked back to his desk, and left her in amid pleasure.

She scoffed when he sat back down in his big leather chair. She looked at him, almost disappointed, "What, you're just going back to work now?" she questioned him her face drenched with disbelief.

"I'll call you," He remarked in a dismissing tone. She shook her head and made her way to the door. She stopped and turned back around, "When?" she asked him, cutely. He averted his eyes from the screen to meet hers, "I told you I'd call yesterday." Her mouth fell open in dismay and exited his office.

His assistant, filling out paperwork, met the woman's green eyes and watched her flee before her. She smirked and gazed into the office, she could see her boss type away on his keyboard, as if nothing happened.

**A.N:** _Yes, I know it was short. This is just an introductory chapter. Please, please, PLEASE review! I need to know how I can improve, and so on and so forth. Kagome doesn't come in, just yet. I promise, SHE WILL._


	2. At the Zoo

**Chapter** **2: **_At the Zoo_

'Dear diary. Shippo looked at me again. I almost died. This time he smiled at me, he has the sweetest smiles. I don't know what he does to me—whenever he talks or even looks at me for a millisecond my heart jumps and I can feel the blood rushing to my ears. Sometimes I wonder if others can hear my heart beat. His bright red hair, god, it looks so silky! I want to reach out and just touch it. I almost did once, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He has the prettiest eyes of them all, green—eccentric, vibrant green. Like the color of lake, or moss, or that pond at grandma and grandpa's. He's so smart, he's the smartest, the cutest boy in my class. In class today I daydreamed of him. I portrayed him as my boyfriend. I do that a lot. Whenever Ms. Kim's talking about, well, stuff, I escape into my own little world and fantasize about what it would be like having Shippo as my boyfriend. He would hold my hand, and fight off bullies who make fun of me. I love you, Shippo—I hope someday you DO end up being my boyfriend.'

She shook the soreness that blanketed her muscles in her right hand and wrist in the air. She looked at her piece of writing and smiled. There was a knock at her door, she snapped her head back at the sound and answered, "Yeah?" The door gently creaked opened and the maid's head poked inside, "Ms. Rin, the dinner—it is on the table." She spoke in a Spanish accent.

Rin grinned at her sweetly and nodded, "Gracias, Lupe. Is daddy here yet?" The girl watched as the maid shake her head slowly, biting her lower lip as she did it, "No." she whispered. The smile on the child's face slowly faded away. "I go now. Ms Rin come down soon?" Rin nodded her head, Lupe flashed a satisfied grin at the young girl and left, closing the door.

Drumming her pen against her arm, she heaved a sigh, "It's six o'clock." Rin muttered under her breath. The girl conjured the strength to repel anger and disappointment she felt. She placed the pen on the desk and left to have dinner, alone.

…

His attempt at having dinner with his child failed, utterly miserably, rather. Reports filed up, and there was this whole debacle with what one of his magazines was denied access to the printer… there was no rest for him.

It was already half past six. He was supposed to get off an hour ago, well…not really, he didn't punch time cards, it was _implied_ he get home before six to spend 'quality time' with his kid.

He made sure his assistant called the house to tell them he wouldn't be making it to dinner today, either, because of work. According to her, his housemaid screamed and cursed her, and him, for disappointing "Ms. Rin". His assistant merely hung up after Lupe had called her "malmirada idiota ramera." Translation: inconsiderate idiot bitch.

"You hired me _not_ to call the main house and upset the maid when you're going to be late, and get yelled at. Mr. Taisho, this is not the first time she's called me a bitch." She complained over the intercom. "I hired you to officiate with less important subjects I have to deal with. Stop your insipid whining."

…

8 o'clock. Her father: no show. Dead, and gloom, the small girl nearly dragged herself up the infinite stairs. The last memory to date where she and her father had dined simultaneously was perhaps a month ago. She remembered having this weird soup, and chocolates for desert, her father had something else, it was French. And she remembered telling him about the science of human body, the stomach, the brain, the blood vessels and how they worked.

Finally, at the summit of the stairs she sighed, heavily, there was such tension within her. She wanted to yell, and scream. She wanted to punch something, or someone. More or less her feelings beset around her father not being here. You could say she almost hated her father for always leaving her in the blank. Business always came first.

He'd probably already eaten, with one of his girlfriends, or alone. During dinner she heard Lupe call his assistant the 'b' word, in Spanish, of course. But Rin understood Spanish, quite well. Lupe and Jaken were the ones who, in fact, raised her half the time father was working. But she wanted a _proper_ nanny, someone who would focus all their attention to her, and her only.

Rin got up and slowly made her way to her room. All thoughts of her darling Shippo dispersed, with thoughts of crying replaced instead. Sometimes, Rin wondered if her father ever loved her. No body said anything, but she knew people thought that her father doesn't seem like he wants her around. He never appears to be caring or anything of that sort. People call him names. One boy, an older boy, once called her father a "stoic bastard, pretend-know-it-all" She wanted to beat the day light out of him, but couldn't do anything, he seemed about 5-7 years older than her.

She didn't know why he'd said such a mean thing, but in a way it was true, well not that she would ever call her beloved father a bastard, but he is rather a prude when coming to deal with actual human contact outside of dealing business. And he never smiles, willingly. He has a beautiful smile, but he never shows it outside of her and Jaken.

Jaken always twitches when he sees him smile… as if something bad were to happen whenever her father smiles.

She placed a small hand on the bronze handle of the white door and turned it open. Her room was colored violet, more towards pink than purple. All of her furniture was white. Off-white, creamy-pinkish colored curtains were newly installed just for her, and across from her queen-sized bed was her desk. She really hated her professionally designed room. She didn't even get to choose the bed, the desk, the bookshelves—she never has a say in anything whether it is foods, clothes, schools.

But she knew she had to be grateful of what she had. There were thousands, even millions of people who would kill to have what she had; a famous father, an incredible house, designer-fit room, a controlled life.

The girl walked to her desk. She pulled out her white leather chair and sat on it, comfortably resting the shell of her cluttered mind on the cushiony bod of the chair. She picked up her pen and poised it against the thin paper of the book.

'Dad was no show for dinner, again. One of these days I'm going to march into his office and break that stupid computer of his. Whenever I visit him at work he's glued to the screen, his fingers tippity-type-type. Sometimes I hate my life, I hate dad.'

…

A slight hitch of a groan arose from his throat as he extricated himself from his car. Locking it in a swift click of a button, Sesshomaru quickly exited the garage.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have finally arrived!" He could hear Jaken's surprised, raspy voice hushed in a reverent tone due to the lateness of the hour. Ignoring his servant's enthusiastic greet Sesshomaru gracefully ran up the stairs, leaving Jaken to pout and fret over his master's ignorance downstairs.

He was tired, but primarily he had to make a trip to his daughter's room. Presuming his daughter was asleep he entered her room without knocking. She was sound asleep. A faint, angelic smile fell over his lips, Sesshomaru quietly moved over to her bed and bent down to give her a slight peck on her head.

"It's past midnight." He heard his daughter speak, groggy and vexed. His hand stroked his daughter's smooth hair, "You missed dinner, again." She pushed her father's relatively soft hand off. "I had to work, Rin," was all he said, not even a simple apology causing his daughter to notice a deficient in affection.

"That's always your excuse." She whispered, her eyes diverting his. "I signed the consent form," his ever so solemn voice in a whisper as he told her. He saw her eyebrows rise up, "_You_ signed it? I gave it to Jaken," Visible excitement and obvious content shone in her light brown eyes, "really?" she demanded confirmation.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and watched Rin giggle. "Signing a consent form makes you happy?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "When you sign it, yes, it makes me very happy," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek with a bright grin.

"So, why are you going to the zoo?" Sesshomaru shifted his body so he'd fit into the bed, he laid his legs on the soft mattress. "Hm, for fun I guess. But I'm excited. Lupe told me about it, she said that there were monkeys and zebras, and lions and all the animals that aren't extinct in Africa. She said the zoo wasn't nearly as big as the one in New York, but it's very pretty. Have you ever been?"

Her father laid his head on the headboard and looked at his daughter, "To the one in New York? I went as a child. Your uncle must've been around 2. There was this one time when he…"

…

'Stupid stairs,' Jaken complained in his mind, 'oh my hip, my back!' Melodramatic as he could be, Jaken groaned at the sight of a dozen more stairs to go. "I _am_ getting too old for this job," he heaved a moan of despair, "and stairs."

Upon nearing the ground of the second floor, he heard whispers and laughter coming down from the hall. Frowning he urged his slow, immobile body to inspect the sounds.

"I bet he puked the whole way back home," Jaken heard Rin's hushed voice hovering down the hallway, "Oh, that he did." There was Sesshomaru's.

Jaken chuckled softly, 'Fret no more, my girl. Your father loves you.'

…

"Miss Rin, up, up, up! The sun, it has rise! You go to school today, Miss Rin!" Lupe's booming voice alerted the girl to rise from the bed, her vision, blurred; she could see Lupe move towards her window. "No, Lupe, I'm up!"

Warning or no warning, Lupe's hands flew up, enticed the soft curtains and pulled it open. Revealing the harsh sun's glare within a moment, Rin screamed, "Ow!" Her pupils diminished at the violent attempt to wake her up. Lupe gasped, "Oh my! Miss Rin's corneas okay? They are still attached, no?" Worried, Lupe ran to aid the girl with a hug.

Rin nodded her head in response, "Uh huh, Lupe, my corneas are… okay." She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright setting Lupe had produced, and heard her laugh. "Good, good. I lay out your uniform,"

Quickly running to the bathroom, she washed her face with soap, brushed her hair and teeth. After returning to her room she saw her navy blue school uniform neatly laid out on her bed. She sighed and began to undress.

"I make special French toast for you, Miss Rin! Hope you like," Lupe boasted as the girl entered the dining room. She knew her father had already left but she searched the room for any sign of him perhaps here to enjoy breakfast with her.

Lupe gestured for her to sit down, a silver tray of plates in her hand. "I brought you glass of milk, just you like!" she laughed and placed a plate of French toast and a glass of milk in front of her. "Thanks, Lupe."

Jaken soon entered the room, smiling, "Ah, what's that wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen? Hello Rin, ooh, French toast?" Lupe glared at him, "No, this for Miss Rin. You already ate just a muffin," she slapped his hand from reaching a piece of sugared toast.

Rin chuckled at the two, "You _know_ Lupe hates it when you refuse to eat her gourmet-style breakfast," Jaken frowned and pouted, "I didn't refuse,"

His cell phone rang, "Jaken," he answered, short and requisitioning, "okay, okay." He shut his phone off and turned his head at Rin, "Five minutes," he told her, his hand in the air, fingers flaring out to indicate she had five minutes to enjoy her breakfast. Rin nodded and bit at her French toast, almost taunting him, "Just hurry up, girl!"

She watched as Jaken left the room in a huff, laughing, she fully indulged her delicious French toast that Lupe had specially made for her.

"Thanks Damien, I'll see you later Jaken!" Rin said her goodbyes to the driver and Jaken and ran into the school. Saying hi to those she knew she slowly made her way to the classroom.

Upon entering the classroom Rin's grin inverted immediately after witnessing a warm hold-handing between Leah and Shippo. Standing dead still, Rin's mouth fell agape and observed as Shippo's perfect green eyes danced with laughter. Leah and Shippo, grasping onto one another's hand ever so tight.

**A.N: **_I didn't try very hard I'll come back and fix it later. I want to thank you for the grand reviews you gave me— remember I ACCEPT FLAMES. I won't like… bash you or anything if you give me one. I actually _encourage_ flames. P Not really._

_I'll update when I can—I'm going Boxing Day shopping! I think I forgot to say this yesterday, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! _


End file.
